


Emissaries

by kitkatkaylie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Gen, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, Ned Stark Lives, Robb Stark Lives, Robb Stark is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: The Lord Commander of the Nights Watch occasionally needs to request aid from the Lord of Winterfell, this is an event looked forward to by all. Things go a little differently though, when he is joined by a leader of the Free Folk.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201





	Emissaries

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this post by @theons-stark on tumblr:  
> “Do you even imagine the potential of Jon going back to Winterfell to see if they have some men there for the Night's Watch and for some reason he takes Tormund with him and Tormund just keeps on saying stupid shits to Ned, Robb and Catelyn.”

Jon was coming back today. It was all Robb could think of, it coloured his every action that morning. And when the shout came from the battlements that he had been spotted, Robb rushed to the courtyard to greet him.

“I told you black looked good on you.” He called out as Jon rode in.

“You liar.” Jon grinned as he dismounted his horse, “I was the one who said it was always my colour.”

Robb pulled his brother into a hug, uncaring that it was indecorous. 

“It’s good to see you Snow.”

“You as well Stark.”

Jon was not alone though, he had a man with him, one dressed in pale furs in a style that Robb vaguely recognised. 

“This is Tormund Giantsbane, of the Free Folk. He’s here to discuss some trade with Father.” Jon introduced his companion. 

Robb looked up at the giant man, his bright ginger hair and great bushy beard. The way he towered over Jon, but the way Jon seemed to relax when he placed a hand upon his shoulder.

“Welcome, Ser Giantsbane, to Winterfell.”

Robb inclined his head, “Apologies but my father is currently away of business. He should return by nightfall, but I am afraid that any discussions will have to wait until morn.”

The large man let out a bark of laughter, “I am no ‘ser’, but I thank you. Is there someone here who I might be able to speak to today, pretty lordling? Only some of the supplies we need are urgent, there has been an outbreak of illness among our youngest.”

Jon looked mortified by the name Tormund had used, his cheeks reddened and apologies filled his gaze. Robb didn’t care though, it was hardly the worst thing he had been called, not after he had traded Jaime Lannister for his father and sisters. Ser Jaime had never had the cleanest of mouths.

“There’s my mother, she would likely be better to speak to on such matters anyway.” Robb suggested.

“Tormund,” Jon spoke up, “Try to use your pretty manners when speaking to Lady Stark, she won’t find your nicknames as funny as others do.”

The Wildling looked offended for a brief moment, before his face softened, “Of course little crow. I shall be as prim and proper as any lordling.”

For some reason Robb highly doubted that.

“I can take you to her now.” He offered, “She’ll likely welcome the reprieve from chasing after my younger siblings.”

Jon’s face filled with a fond remembrance at that, and Robb could not help but focus on his brother even as Tormund agreed to his suggestion.

“Jon, why don’t you go wait for me in my solar? I’m sure you don’t particularly want to see my mother, and if I see Arya I’ll send her to you.”

Jon grinned at him and darted off, probably looking forwards to sitting in front of a fire in a room more comfortable than any at the Wall.

It meant Robb was left alone with Tormund; and if he was any less secure in himself and his safety in Winterfell, Robb likely would have felt uncomfortable around the large man. Instead he saw it as an opportunity to find out what his brother had really been up to.

“So, what can you tell me about Jon?” Robb asked with a smile.

Tormund looked at him with an intelligent spark in his eyes, “Well, the little crow he’s a good Lord Commander, listens to his crows and the Free Folk. He misses you all though, awaits every letter from you.”

Robb knew Jon was a good Lord Commander, there was no way he could not have been, but he sounded lonely.

“And does he have friends? Companions?”

“Aye, he does. Don’t you worry. A fat little lordling from the South, a grumpy man who sees the worst in everything, a man even prettier than him, and two crows who are inseparable. And me of course.” 

That was reassuring. Robb worried for Jon, apart from the pack as he was at the Wall. To hear he had friends was good indeed. 

He had more questions for this strange companion of his brother, but they arrived at his mother’s solar before he could ask them. 

* * *

It was nice to have Jon in his solar again, it almost felt like old times, like before the king had visited and ruined everything. 

“I saw Sansa earlier, and I have to ask: why is Greyjoy following Sansa around? I though he was your shadow, not hers.”

Robb sighed and gestures for Jon to sit, “His father rebelled shortly after we got father back. And father? Well, he was prepared to do his duty.”

He could see from the dawning horror in Jon’s eyes that he understood perfectly what they had all felt. None of them had ever believed father would do such a thing, none of them had ever really remembered he was a hostage and not a ward.

“We all pleaded with Father not to do it, all tried to find some way to keep him from taking Theon’s head. But nothing worked.” Robb places his head in his hands. “Not until Sansa marches in one day, Theon in tow, and proclaimed that he was her sworn shield and that he was to keep anyone from treating her like Joffrey and ever again.”

Jon just sat and blinked for a few moments, before a soft laugh left his mouth, “Well Sansa was always good at getting her own way.”

If that wasn’t an accurate summary of the situation, then Robb was not sure what was. 

“She’s got even worse now.” Robb groaned, “She keeps using her betrothal to Joffrey to guilt trip father. Now she can literally get away with anything.”

Jon laughed, “Let me guess, Arya tries to do the same?”

“Yes. Together they have the whole castle wrapped around their fingers. I suppose the up side is that at least they are getting on now.”

Jon raised an eyebrow at that, and took a sip of the ale Robb had poured for him. 

They settled into a comfortable silence, merely happy to be near each other after so long apart. 

A knock on the door startled them; and no sooner had Robb called for whoever it was to enter had Jon jumped to his feet.

“Lord Commander.” Mother’s voice was stiffly polite.

“Lady Stark.” Jon’s was equally so.

“Robb,” Mother said with a smile, “I assume you have not yet arranged for rooms for our guests?”

Robb ducked his head. “No, mother, sorry.”

“No matter. I thought that was the case. Ser Giantsbane is currently being shown to one of the guest chambers. Lord Commander,” Jon straightened up under her gaze, “Would you prefer your old chamber or one of the guest chambers?”

“My old chamber, if it is not too much trouble my lady.” 

Mother nodded, “Of course, and, I would appreciate it if you would sit next to Arya at the meal this evening. It might serve to keep the fight she and Rickon have brewing from exploding.”

The faintest smile touched Jon’s face, “I would be happy to, my lady.”

Mother smiled faintly in response, and either the argument was truly worrying her or she was actually happy to see Jon.

Dinner was going to be fun though, especially if Tormund was attending. Robb wondered whether he should start to make the arrangements for his mother to have a break before or after they had left, for surely she would need it.

* * *

Dinner was chaos. 

Oh, mother’s plan had worked and Jon’s presence had kept Arya from leaping over the table to try and throttle Rickon. But Tormund, he was a force unto himself.

His laugh boomed throughout the hall, and every so often one of his comments made its way to Robb’s ears, and each and every one explained that scandalised look on his mother’s face.

“Of course, you would be blessed in the True North.” His voice was easily heard even over the rest of the hall. “Seeing as you’re kissed by fire and all, any man -and quite a few women- would happily steal you.”

Robb could see the flush on Sansa’s cheeks, could see the way she leant forwards as if to hear more, while Theon’s knuckles tightened until they were bright white around the handle of his knife.

“I hardly think this is appropriate.” Mother said with a sniff, “There will be no stealing of any kind within Winterfell, no matter how lucky you might find someone’s hair colour.”

Tormund turned to Robb then and winked, “Shame. I was looking for someone kissed by fire to join me.”

Robb spluttered, the wildling could not be implying what he thought he was implying? 

From the embarrassment on Jon’s face though, it was.

He was saved by the sound of horns heralding the arrival home of his father. A blessed sound, one which wiped much awkwardness from the air.

Father entered the hall still in his travelling gear, the allure of hot food and his family greater than the allure of a bath. Robb was pretty sure he would soon regret that decision. 

“Lord Wolf!” Tormund greeted father with enthusiasm when he reached the table, knocking their foreheads together in greeting.

Mother’s face was a picture. She looked like she had bitten into a lemon where she had expected an apple. Father merely looked resigned, but then, he had met Giantsbane before.

“Tormund, I trust your family are well?” Father said politely, but with what appeared to be a genuine interest.

“My girls are happy! Torva has just picked up her first spear, and little Munda is now hitting the target with her axe every time! They’ll be able to go on their shadowcat hunt soon.”

Father smiled, “That is good. And your wife?”

Tormund laughed, “Which one? The bear, the wolf, or my girl’s mother? For I have not spoken to the bear since that fateful night of pleasure, Karsi is well if threatening to remove my whiskers again, and the wolf? Well the wolf is in my bed more often than not and happier for it.”

Slowly the meaning of Tormund’s words filtered through their minds, and slowly everyone turned to look at Jon.

Mother looked like she might faint, Father looked like he might take Ice and remove Tormund’s head right there in the Hall, and Robb? Robb could only stare at his brother with his mouth slightly open in shock. 

He could hardly believe Jon could do such a thing, be so free about his affections, and yet as he glanced at the protective stance Theon held beside Sansa, a small kernel of jealousy filled his heart.

If only he was brave enough to do the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
